<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic idea by Miray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376578">Fic idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray'>Miray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Soulmates, Tobirama is practical, implied rape and forced pregnancy, omega don't have a good life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:36:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic idea. I will never write it. Mainly MadaTobi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fic idea nr 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiction where Tobirama voluntarily sacrifices himself for peace but he does that on his own rules.<br/>Omega verse where omega are extremely rare, valuable but treated very objectively.<br/>Betas are very common and capable of reproducing among themselves. Omegas is capable to being pregnant with children of many partners at the same time but only if they aren't  bond with any Alfa. if Omega is bondet, omega can only have children with partner. The bond between Alpha and Omega cannot be replaced. Alpha can only reproduce only with omega.<br/>There are some signs that allow you to identify omega before they have first heat (16-17 years old). Tobirama was always a very intelligent child. He will quickly discover that he is an omega. He immediately began to hide these signs. However, He knew  that hiding his dynamics was  impossible for longer period of time.<br/>He absolutely refused to be a breeding bitch for the group of Alfa. There was only one way out of this situation. He had to be bond  with Alpha of his choice. And this Alpha must be very strong. Someone who can't be easily killed.<br/>Tobirama doesn't want a bond with anyone but he is very pragmatic and self-preservation. He is determined to secure the best position for himself in his tragic situation.<br/>Tobirama knew he would be an omega when he was 11 years old.<br/> Tobirama accepted that Hashirama would sooner die than give up his dream of peace when he was 13 years old.<br/>Tobirama decided that Uchiha Madara would be his Alpha when he was 14 years old.<br/> Tobirama put on himself a seal that allowed him to have his first heat exactly when he wanted it. (Uzumaki have relatively many omega in the clan and not a single alpha. Uzumaki omega have been hunting on Alpha for centuries. This is the main reason why Uzu is so guarded..) Since then, Tobirama only sought on opportunity.<br/>The opportunity came two years later. Only omega in the heat, intoxicated Alpha who barely controls his instincts and pollen sex to make sure that the alpha will lose the rest of control.<br/>Madara wakes up and discovers that he has been framed up in marriage, fatherhood and alliance with Senju. And he is not angry at all because of it.<br/>Tobirama is very pleased with himself. He spent years planning to kidnap Madara and everything went perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fic idea nr 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a terrible idea for Soulmate AU. I don't even know if I would like to read it ... Unfortunately I can't get this idea out of my head. Maybe it will help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The death of a soul mate has terrifying consequences. In some Clans there is a law ordering suicide in this case. When a person refuses suicide ... It really doesn't matter. He must die anyway.  It is said that soulmates are "hearts" for each other. The death of a soulmate means a loss of ability to love.<br/>Tobirama dies in the fight against Izuna. Madara is alive but he might as well be dead. It would be better for everyone around him to be dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fic idea nr 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Tobirama is ill and he needs Magical Healing Cock. An excuse for a huge amount of sex. Breeding kink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fic idea inspired by "Love is Stored in the Knot" by Fanficismything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama is sick. He suffer on a common illness that occured in people who were too touch starved. Omegas were a social group. They needed the comfort and reassurance of a mate and a pack for health.  Untreated omega would lose control of their chakra slowly but surely as it raged on uncontrollable inside their bodies.  Chakra will start to harm its owner and Tobirama will start to freeze from the inside. Tobirama cannot warm up. In this situation, he needs Alpha help and his Magical Healing Cock.  Alpha needs to warm up Tobirama by pumping huge amounts of sperm into him. And I'm talking about many days of sex.<br/>
Tobirama's needs are neglected for a very long time ... Madara provides the necessary treatments. Madara is absolutely generous and generous here. He just wants to help ... And he swears that he completely forgot to use contraceptives. He wasn't planning to breeding Tobirama at all ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It can also be MadaTobiIzu or TobiHashi (in the universe where Tobirama hid his dynamics). Although, I personally don't like HashiTobi in omega and mpreg verse. Incest isn't good for a children...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hanahaki Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MadaTobi; Hanahaki Disease.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara is in love and dies because of that. He tries to hide it, but Tobirama finds out anyway. Tobirama doesn't love Madara and he could let him die. One less threat to Konoha and Hashirama, right? He makes a different decision. Tobirama lies to Madara and lets him believe that the Madara's feeling is mutual. In this way Tobirama can keep an eye on the Uchiha clan and Madara. And if deep down Tobirama wants to be really loved once, no one has to know about it.<br/>
End: Tobirama really falls in love with Madara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Izuna is dead, Tobirama manipulates Madara's feelings to keep him in the village.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>